


The Break

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, tw panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It finally happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break

"Fuck..put it in" Mickey panted into the pillow under him. Ian breathed hotly against his neck, as he continued to circle the head of his dick around his hole. "Ian..." Mickey breathed, his body pushing back.  
Ian kissed his neck and lay his head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip on Mickey's hand, as he lined up and began to push inside. Mickey cursed under him, arching and relaxing slowly around him. Ian pulled out a little then pushed in deeper several times until he was buried up to his balls. He could feel the other boy shudder weakly, as he began to move. "Does that feel good?"  
Mickey had his eyes closed and his mouth open. His lips were wet and swollen from their kissing and him sucking him to full hardness. Ian pressed his chest to Mickey's back more and kissed them softly. He rocked his hips, grinding his pelvis against his ass and keeping a hand flat on his stomach.  
"Uhh....shit" Mickey moaned, feeling Ian's dick fill him and move against his inner walls. With every pump he got closer to his prostate, nudging it softly and sending stars shooting across his vision. He whined and gripped the sheets tighter in the hand that wasn't twined with Ian's. He could smell his scent in the pillow and all around him and it was driving him insane.  
Ian kept thrusting, caressing Mickey's chest on the outside and his sweet spot on the inside. He sucked a mark into his shoulder blade, then put his nose to his hair and sniffed. He loved that he could smell himself all over Mickey, but he could also still pick up just Mickey. "Do you want it harder?" he asked, trying to shake something that kept creeping up on him. He focused on their sweaty skin sticking together and the way Mickey tried to get words out between his gasps and moans.  
Mickey's voice was rough and he was breathing hard. He nodded his head and felt Ian lean up and take his shoulder. He snapped his hips into him hard while pulling him back onto his dick, and a strained noise escaped Mickey's throat. "Ahh..ah.....fuck..."  
Ian slammed into Mickey forcefully, hoping he could drive away this feeling of something sinking inside of him. He had a tight grip on both his shoulders, his nails digging in as he tugged him back and shoved forward at the same time. Mickey was trembling and sighing. Ian knew he was close. He could feel it. But something was pulling at him. His rhythm broke and he stopped, putting his hands to his face and gasping for air.  
It took Mickey a couple seconds to realize he wasn't being ploughed into anymore. "Are you coming already?" he asked, turning to give Ian an incredulous look when he was so close to the point of no return, but then he saw his face. "Ian?"  
Ian couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. Getting air into his lungs was impossible and he felt cold despite the heated activity. He clutched his chest and ran a hand through his hair. He was frozen. It was like the synapses in his brain weren't firing correctly. He could see Mickey mouthing his name with panic on his face. He let his now soft cock fall out of Mickey and rolled off of him, crawling to the far side of the bed and shutting his eyes tight.  
Mickey got up from his bent over position and moved over to him. "Ian? Hey, what's wrong?" he reached out to him, but Ian flinched away when his fingertips made contact.  
"D-don't touch me!" Ian gasped, holding himself as he sank to the floor, leaning back against the bed. He brought his knees up and took deep breaths, trying to calm whatever the hell was going on inside him.  
Mickey was taken aback by his outburst, hands back and eyes wide. "Ay" he tried, climbing slowly off the bed and keeping his distance. He pulled on his boxers, watching Ian struggle to soothe himself. He approached him, kneeling on the carpet in front of him. "Ian look at me...you having a panic attack or something?" he didn't try to touch him again, although he wanted to. Ian looked tense and scared and his eyes were watering.  
Ian finally opened his eyes and seemed to be breathing a little easier. He couldn't stop shaking, though, and the blanket Mickey wrapped around him wasn't helping. He found he could bare his touch after a while and let him cup his face and look him over with concerned and scared eyes. It felt okay, though. He could handle it at least.  
Mickey sat down next to Ian, eying him. "You gonna tell me what's been going on with you?" he asked quietly like he might spook him. Ian didn't look at him, so he took his face in his hands and made him. He stroked his cheek with his thumb.  
Ian met Mickey's eyes and gulped, his mouth felt so dry. "I...think I might be..like..." he started, feeling his heart rate rising and that tightness in his chest again. His head hurt so bad and his limbs ached like he'd been sitting in the fetal position for longer than he had. He wanted to pull the covers up over his head and stay on the floor, where it seemed the crushing weight couldn't quite get to him.  
"Like what, Ian?" Mickey pleaded, staring the redhead in the face and wondering what new thing they had to face; what new thing he had to be afraid of.  
"Like Monica."


End file.
